Pequeña historia de madre e hija
by Indioman200
Summary: Después de una fiesta de cumpleaños, Fluttershy decide encarar a Scootaloo y decirle la verdad con el apoyo de sus amigas. Basado en el comic de Matty4z.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Cube Corner es uno de los lugares más populares de Poniville, con postres variados y de excelente calidad, un ambiente familiar y servicio de primera. No es raro que sea la sede de las fiestas más divertidas del pueblo, prácticamente una cada semana, y este día se llevaba a cabo un cumpleaños. La potrilla Scootaloo celebraba, en medio de serpentinas y confeti, 10 años de su nacimiento. Ella y sus amigos comían pastel, abrían regalos, hacían juegos diversos y se podría decir que era la fiesta perfecta… o casi perfecta, ya que la cumpleañera sentía que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

Scootaloo tenía una vida feliz, buenas amigas, grandes sueños, incluso una hermana mayor honoraria, que además era nada más y nada menos que Rainbow Dash, su ídolo. A pesar de eso, cada año en este día recordaba lo único que le hacía falta, cada año se preguntaba el por qué no lo tenía, y cada año lo pedía como deseo secreto al soplar las velas de su pastel. Scootaloo anhelaba una familia con un padre, una madre y un hogar junto a ellos.

No lo demostraba pero sentía envidia de sus amigos al final de la fiesta, cuando se iban cada uno con su mamá, o su papá, o ambos. Estaba en eso cuando una pegaso cian la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

_**-Vamos niña, te ayudaré a llevar estas cosas a casa.**_ Dijo Rainbow mientras llevaba los regalos de Scootaloo en su lomo y sin notar el nerviosismo de la pequeña.

_**-Eh?...oh, si claro, gracias Rainbow Dash.**_ Reaccionó y dejó atrás su melancolía. Después agarró su casco y scooter nuevos. _**Vamos, te apuesto a que llego antes que tú.**_

_**- ¡Ja! ¿Una carrera? Parece que olvidas a quien retas niña. Y no creas que te lo dejaré fácil solo por ser tu cumpleaños.**_ Extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar.

Ambas se fueron a toda velocidad sin notar que eran observadas desde la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner por una pony, una pegaso amarilla con melena y cola rosas _**–Feliz cumpleaños… mi pequeña.**_ Susurró.

Después de la fiesta, Fluttershy se había quedado en Sugar Cube Corner ayudando a Pinkie Pie con la limpieza del lugar.

_**-Gracias Flutershy, no tenías que quedarte a ayudarme**_. Dijo la pony rosada mientras barría el piso con su propia melena.

_**-No es molestia Pinkie, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la fiesta tan dulce que le organizaste a Scootaloo.**_ Contestó después de quitar algunos adornos que colgaban del techo.

_**-Bueno, Scoot es mi amiga también y claro, no-podía-dejarla-sin-una-fiesta-de-cumpleaños-en-su-cumpleaños-porque-¿qué-clase-de-cumplaños-seria-sin-una-fiesta?-o-sea-un-cumpleaños-muy-muy-muy-aburrido-¿te-imaginas-algo-asi?-pasar-el-día-que-naciste-sin-celebrarlo-aunque-si-nunca-naciste-no-tendrias-razón-para-celebrarlo-porque-bueno-nunca-naciste-y-si-no-naciste-no-existes-y…-¿podrias-decirle-al-narrador-que-me-deje-de-hacer-hablar-asi?-empiezo-a-quedarme-sin-aire.**_ Dijo Pinkie extremadamente rápido. (Y volteándome a ver algo molesta).

_**-¿…que?**_ Preguntó Fluttershy mirándola extrañada.

_**-Oh nada, creo que ya pasó. **_Recupera el aliento y muestra sus blancos dientes con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Oh, bien…**_ _**"Solo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".**_Pensó Flutershy__regresando a su quehacer.

Seguían limpiando tranquilamente cuando Fluttershy notó que la yegua fiestera la veía fijamente, pero cuando volteaba a verla, rápidamente giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado como disimulando. El mismo comportamiento ocurrió varias veces a lo largo de la tarde hasta que la pegaso se animó a preguntar.

_**-Este… yo… ¿te sucede algo Pinkie?**_ Dijo tímidamente.

Pinkie sacudió su cabeza para quitarse toda la basura que llevaba en su melena, la cual curiosamente ahora estaba reluciente y arreglada. Miro a Fluttershy, después al suelo, luego al techo y finalmente a los a los lados como buscando algo. Finalmente contestó.

_**-Es que tengo un par de dudas, pero-no-se-si-preguntarte-porque-creo-que-no-es-mi-asunto-y-yo-aprendí-que-no-debo-ser-tan-entrometida-después-de-lo-que-sucedió-con-mi-amigo-Rebuznon-y-yo-también-entiendo-que-es-algo-de-lo-que-prefieres-no-hablar-pero-es-que-al-fin-sí-es-asunto-mio-porque-tengo-que-guardar-el-secreto-tu-hija-y… **_Se tapó la boca con sus cascos al decir lo último y volteo a ver a su alrededor una vez más, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera ahí escuchando. Luego suspiró de alivio y me reclamó -_**¿Otra vez, señor narrador?**_

La pony tímida parpadeo un par de veces, no había entendido del todo por la velocidad en que había hablado su amiga, ni tampoco a quien se dirigió al final, pero una cosa si estaba clara, Pinkie Pie quería saber más sobre el asunto de su hija, Scootaloo.

Ese mismo día, más temprano, Fluttershy había comprado un par de regalos para el cumpleaños de Scootaloo y mientras los dejaba junto a los demás empezó a sollozar mientras decía en voz alta: _**-Perdón por no estar allí para ti… mi…mi pobre bebé.**_ No se percató que la anfitriona de la fiesta había sido testigo de toda la escena, descubriendo sin querer la relación entre ella y la joven pegaso naranja. Después, durante la fiesta, Pinkie prometió que no le diría a nadie.

Fluttershy no estaba segura si quería hablar al respecto, pero sabía que tendría que encarar esta situación para que la curiosidad de Pinkie Pie no se convirtiera en un problema mas adelante. Así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

_**-Creo que puedo responder algunas preguntas Pinkie, pero… no sobre cómo sucedió ni el por qué. ¿Si no te importa?**_ Quiso empezar la conversación aun insegura.

_**-No, no, no se trata de lo que ya pasó. Sino de ahora.**_

_**-Ok… entonces adelante.**_

_**-Bueno…**_ La pony rosa se sentó en el piso y empezó a golpear sus cascos delanteros uno con otro, haciendo parecer ahora que ella era la tímida. _**-Quería saber si alguien más lo sabe, a parte de ti y de mí, claro.**_

Fluttershy también se sentó, pensó un momento, y luego habló. _**–Mi padre sabe que tuve una hija y que la di en adopción, y también lo sabe Rainbow Dash.**_

_**-AHHHHH! ¿DASHIE LO SABE?**_ Gritó Pinkie, sólo para otra vez taparse la boca rápidamente.

Nerviosa por el repentino chillido de la pony terrestre, Fluttershy continuó con una voz más baja y temblorosa. _**–Ssi… Rainbow y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos nuestras Cutie Marks.**_ Recordaba como obtuvieron sus marcas el mismo día gracias una carrera. Recuperando su voz normal siguió diciendo _**-Hemos sido buenas amigas desde entonces, es casi como la hermana que nunca tuve. Ella prácticamente vivió todo el asunto conmigo y cuando nos mudamos a Poniville me prometió nunca hablar de esto con nadie.**_

_**-Guau… si que es una gran amiga. Digo ya sabía que lo era pero… guau. Nunca creí que supiera guardar tan bien un secreto.**_

_**-Si…**_ Sonrio levemente la pegaso. _**–¿Quieres preguntarme otra cosa?**_

_**-Entonces… tú… no se… nunca… has pensado… en recuperarla.**_ Expresó dudosa la rosada. _**Porque yo creo que serías una excelente madre Fluttershy.**_

La tímida pegaso suspiro y después de un momento de silencio respondió. _**-No podría hacerle eso a su familia adoptiva. Si de repente apareciera la verdadera madre queriendo reclamar a su pequeña, solo les causaría molestias, confusión, y si ella me odia al saber la verdad yo… no quiero ni pensarlo.**_ Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse mientras veía hacia el piso.

Por su parte Pinkie la miró muy confundida con una ceja levantada.

_**-Fluttershy, ¿si sabes que Scootaloo sigue viviendo en el orfanato verdad?**_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?**_ Levantó la mirada.

_**-Que Scootaloo no ha sido adoptada todavía. **_

Fluttershy abría bien grande sus ojos mientras que sus pupilas se encogían. Después de unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó un grito que llegó incluso hasta Sweet Apple Acres.

_**-¿QUEEEEEEEE? **_

Rainbow Dash había dejado a Scooltaloo en el orfanato y se encontraba volando tranquila rumbo a su casa. Era raro ver a la dinámica pegaso arcoíris volar tan despacio, pero eso se debía a que venía perdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre la situación de su hermana adoptiva.

_**-"No lo entiendo, a pesar de su pequeño problema, Scoot es una niña asombrosa. No más que yo cuando tenía su edad pero aun así, me preguntó ¿por qué ningún pony la ha adoptado todavía? Debería comentarlo alguna vez con Fluttershy, pero ella me pidió no hablar al respecto. Se que ella ni pensaría en recuperarla pero a veces… no se…"**_ Volteo su atención hacia el pueblo. _**–"Por cierto, hace rato me pareció escuchar su voz, pero debió haber sido mi imaginación".**_

De repente como un rayo, alguien tacleo a la pegaso y ésta ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Se encontraba tendida en el suelo con sus ojos girando mientras veía pequeñas mariposas revoloteando en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido reclamó.

_**-Muy bien, ¿quién se cree lo suficientemente rudo como para tratarme como muñeco de prác…ti…ca…?**_ Su ira se congelo en un instante ante la visión que estaba frente a ella. Algo que sólo había visto una vez durante la Gran Gala del Galope, y nunca esperó volver a ver ni en un millón de años.

Se trataba de una agitada y enfadada Fluttershy, con una mirada entre furiosa y confusa, una melena desliñada y sus alas bien extendidas como un ave en posición ofensiva. La imagen era incluso peor que en la gala y Rainbow sentía como que su melena multicolor se tornaba blanca, y un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo solo de ver a su amiga en tales condiciones.

_**-¿Flu..Flu..tter..ttershy? ¿Qué sucede?**_ Preguntó aterrada la aspirante a Wonderbolt.

_**-TU LO SABÍAS, ¿NO ES CIERTO? YA LO SABÍAS Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE**_.

_**-¿Dde… de que hablas? **_

_**-DE MI PEQUEÑA, DE SCOOTALOO ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE SEGUÍA VIVIENDO EN ESE HORRIBLE ORFANATO?**_

Ahora confundida Rainbow Dash apenas se animó a contestar _**-¿Qué… no lo sabías…?**_

_**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! DE HABERLO SABIDO YO… yo…**_ Fluttershy empezó calmarse. Su furia se quedó atrás solo para dar paso a la angustia y el remordimiento. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para luego derramar grandes lágrimas que poco a poco se abrían paso por sus mejillas. _**–Soy una tonta, ¡una tonta! Todo este tiempo que pude estar con mi niña y… y… la volví a abandonar.**_ Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, se tiró al suelo y siguió llorando y lamentado desconsoladamente.

Rainbow se levantó muy despacio intentando recuperarse de la impresión, luego miró preocupada a su amiga y se acercó. _**–Fluttershy… ¿tu querías… tu quieres… recuperar a Scoot? **_

_**-Yo nunca quise dejarla en primer lugar… pero no tenía… no tenía otra opción y lo sabes**_. Contestó entre sollozos, pero luego empezó a hablar más claro. _**-No podía cuidarla en aquel entonces y cuando ya estaba en condiciones, creí que ya era tarde, creí que ya tenía una familia.**_

_**-Pero ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?**_

Intentando secarse inútilmente la cara explicó._** -Algunas veces la veía en el mercado junto con una yegua haciendo las compras, y una vez, cuando pasaba cerca de la escuela a la hora de la salida, vi a la misma pony recogiéndola. Solo asumí que era su madre adoptiva. **_

_**-Uh uh uh ¿esta pony tiene el pelaje azul, melena marrón, cola esponjada y una Cutie Mark en forma de casita? **_Preguntó una pony que salió de la nada.

_**-Ahhh! Pinkie Pie.**_ La pegaso azul dio un salto por la sorpresa. _**¿Desde cuando estas aquí?**_

_**-Acabo de llegar, pero eso no importa ahora. **_Contestó Pinkie mirando a la pegaso amarilla repreguntó. _**¿Es ella o no la que viste con Scootaloo?**_

Fluttershy no mostró mucha sorpresa por la repentina aparición de su amiga rosada. Sólo reflexionó un momento la descripción que escuchó antes, y asintió.

_**-Pues esa es la señora Shelter, la encargada del orfanato. Scootaloo a veces le ayuda con las compras. Pero también es su guardiana legal, por eso tiene que ir de vez en cuando a la escuela a firmar permisos, boletas y esas cosas**_. Explicó en tono medio serio.

_**-Y tú ¿Cómo sabes eso Pinkie? **_Cuestionó Rainbow.

_**-No olvides que yo conozco los nombres y ocupaciones de todos los ponis del pueblo tontita.**_ Afirmó orgullosa.

_**-Es cierto, no me acordaba.**_ Dijo pensativa la yegua azul pero luego miro asombrada a Pinkie. _**Espera ¿Sabes de la relación entre Fluttershy y Scootaloo?**_

_**-Se enteró hoy accidentalmente, antes de la fiesta.**_ Interrumpió Fluttershy. _**Fue ella quien me dijo que Scootaloo no ha sido adoptada.**_

–_**Ya veo.**_ Comentó Rainbow Dash, se sientó frente a la otra pegaso y en tono triste comienza a decirle_**.- Lo siento Fluttershy, de verdad lo lamento. Yo creí que ya lo sabías y por la promesa que hicimos nunca cuestione nada, pero siempre me pregunté el por qué no ibas a visitarla. Tan sólo di por hecho que tú no querías recuperarla. Perdóname, como tu amiga debí insistir en hablar del asunto en lugar sacar conclusiones. **_

Fluttershy se levanta y le da un abrazo. _**–No, tú perdóname a mí, no debí gritarte de esa manera. Todo es culpa mía, fui yo quién te pidió no decirle nada a nadie. En todo caso, si yo me hubiera acercado más a ella, me habría enterado hace mucho tiempo de su situación. Pensé que si me mantenía a cierta distancia de su vida, nunca me sentiría tentada a decirle la verdad, porque si se enteraba de la verdad sólo le traería dolor. Fui una cobarde y ahora estoy pagando el precio por mi error.**_ Se separa de la peliarcoiris para verla cara a cara y con un intento de sonrisa termina diciendo. _**-Lo siento Rainbow.**_

Una vez terminadas las disculpas y las explicaciones, Pinkie se acerca a ambas pegasos.

_**-Entonces, ¿Qué harás ahora Fluttershy?**_ Pregunta Rainbow. _**–Ahora que tienes la oportunidad de reclamar a tu hija, irás por ella ¿cierto?**_

_**-Si, si. Debes ir. **_Animó Pinkie.

_**-Pero… ¿Y si no me acepta? ¿Y si la razón por que no ha sido adoptada es porque no quiere tener padres?**_ Dijo Fluttershy con gran inseguridad.

_**-Pero Scoot SÍ quiere tener una familia. **_Contradijo la fiestera.

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_ Discutió la tímida con ojos llorosos.

_**-Porque lo leí en el segundo párrafo de la historia tontilla.**_ Contestó la yegua sonriente mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

_**-Vamos Fluttershy, tu misma dijiste que fue un error acobardarte y no decir nada**_. Empezó Rainbow a decir ya con su actitud normal. _**–Y para corregirlo, ése es el primer paso. Debes contarle todo a la niña.**_

La pegaso retraída pensó un poco y luego con sus cascos se secó las lágrimas que aun adornaban su cara. Ahora con rostro cambiado que reflejaba confianza, abrió sus alas para elevarse un poco y declaró. _**-Tienes razón, si quiero recobrarla debo ser valiente y decirle la verdad. Y con Celestia, Luna y ustedes como mis testigas ¡Voy a recuperar a mi hija!**_ Dijo lo último en tono triunfante levantando un casco al aire. Pero después agacho la cabeza para ver a sus compañeras y les susurró. _**–Pero ¿podrían ayudarme un poco?… si no les incomoda.**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Un día después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, las Cutie Mark Crusaders se encontraban en su casa club cerca de los límites de Sweet Apple Acres planeando su siguiente cruzada. Cuando de pronto escucharon a alguien llamándolas desde afuera.

_**-Oigan Cutie Mark Crusaders ¿están ahí?**_

_**-Hola Rainbow Dash.**_ Contestó emocionada, desde una ventana, Scootaloo al oír la voz de su hermana. _**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

_**-Que tal niña.**_ Se asomó volando. _**-Sólo vine para hacerles a ti y a tus amigas una invitación para acampar. **_

_**-¿Un campamento…?**_ Preguntó Sweetie Belle asomándose.

_**-¿…cómo el que hicimos la otra vez entre hermanas?**_ Terminó Applebloom la pregunta también acercándose a la ventana.

_**-Si, sólo que esta vez seremos más ponis. Aparte de A.J. y Rarity, también vendrán Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Spike.**_ Luego corrigió. _**Bueno mejor dicho más ponis y un dragón. ¿Y que dicen? ¿Se apuntan?**_

_**-¡YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DE REGRESO AL CAMPAMENTO**_. Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

_**-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana en la Boutique Carrusel.**_ Dijo Rainbow mientras masajeaba sus orejas, asegurándose de no haber quedado sorda.

_**-¿Por qué en la Boutique Carrusel? **_Cuestionó la pequeña unicornio.

_**-Para asegurarnos que Rarity no exagere con el equipaje como la última vez ¿A menos que quieras cargar la pesada carreta de tu hermana todo el camino? Otra vez.**_ Señaló Dash en tono de burla.

_**-No gracias.**_ Negó Sweetie haciendo un puchero.

_**-Eso pensé. Bueno, adiós, nos vemos mañana.**_ Se despidió la acróbata, haciendo piruetas en el aire mientras se alejaba.

_**-Hasta mañana.**_ Volvieron a contestar al unísono las niñas, esta vez a volumen normal.

_**-"Fase 1: Completa".**_ Pensó Rainbow en el camino.

Al día siguiente, estaba el grupo reunido afuera de la casa de Rarity. Twilight intentaba convencer a su amiga modista de aligerar su equipaje para sólo llevar lo indispensable, según lo decía la _"Guía de Campamento Eqüestre: Todo lo que necesitas y debes conocer de campamentos en exteriores e interiores"_ el cual traía flotando con su magia. Sweetie Belle y Spike se limitaban a observar la escena mientras este último se llevaba una garra a su cara. Applejack y Applebloom hacían la última revisión a su equipo y al mismo tiempo Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro cerca de ellas. Rainbow y Fluttershy hablaban aparte en voz baja.

_**-¿Estas segura que quieres incluir a todas en el plan?**_ Cuestionaba la pony cian _**¿No sería mejor, no se, que lo hicieras primero a solas con Scoot?**_

_**-No, es muy duro para mi hablar de eso y tendría que explicarlo varias veces para que todos estén enterados. Quiero que mis amigos más cercanos lo sepan y me sentiré mejor si sólo tengo que decirlo una vez.**_

Así que cuando todo estuvo listo y empacado, el grupo emprendió el camino hacia el bosque entre risas y pláticas. Fluttershy y Rainbow seguían juntas un poco aparte de los demás, una caminando y la otra volando.

_**-Muy bien, estamos ya en la fase 2 y todo va según lo planeado jiji. **_Dash decía con una pequeña risa conspiradora mientras se frotaba los cascos. _**No seré una nerd como Twilight pero este plan es a prueba de bobos.**_ Presumía.

La pony tímida sólo se limitaba a escuchar y a asentir. No había quedado muy convencida por el famoso plan ideado por sus dos amigas, más que nada porque era demasiado vago:

1.- Invitar a una reunión.

2.- Reunirse.

3.- Decirle a Scootaloo la verdad.

4.- Dar el toque Fluttershy (según Pinkie Pie).

5.-Celebrar.

Pero a pesar de todo, pudieron afinar los detalles la noche anterior entre las tres ponis, excepto por la fase 4 que sabrá Celestia lo que signifique. En ese momento Scootaloo se acercó a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta alcanzando escuchar lo último dicho por Rainbow.

_**-¿Plan? ¿cual plan? ¿me pueden incluir?**_ Dijo la niña anaranjada andando en su scooter.

La voladora empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa sin saber que contestar. _**–"Oh no, ya sospecha algo, se arruinó el plan ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Deberíamos abortar?".**_ Pensó

_**-Lo siento Scootaloo, es una sorpresa. No podemos decir nada porque lo Pinkie-prometimos, y sabes los que pasa si rompes una de esas promesas.**_ Le dijo tranquilamente Fluttershy.

_**-Oh si.**_ Contestó la niña y citó. **-"**_**Romper una promesa es el primer paso para perder a tus amigos…"**_

_**-POR SIEMPRE!**_ Se oyó el grito de cierta pony que iba más adelante con sus primas Apple.

Después de un momento… extraño, decidieron continuar el recorrido.

_**-Oye Rainbow ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo truco? Lo acabo de perfeccionar.**_ Antes de dar la oportunidad de que le contestarán, la chica del scooter aceleró y se dirigió hasta una pequeña formación rocosa en forma de rampa. Se elevó bastante y comenzó a girar como trompo en el aire. Pero perdió el control y se estrello en la copa de un árbol.

_**-Estoy bien.**_ Dijo mareada.

Pero de pronto se rompió la rama que la sostenía y comenzó a caer de cara hacia el suelo. Dash estaba a punto de volar a su rescate cuando una ráfaga color amarillo se le adelantó. En menos de un parpadeo Fluttershy logró agarrar a la pequeña y aterrizaron suavemente en tierra.

_**-¡¿Estas bien, te hiciste daño, te duele algo?!**_ Preguntaba extremadamente preocupada la pegaso mayor, mientras revisaba a la potrilla por todos lados buscando algún golpe, rasguño o fractura.

_**-No, creó que estoy bien**_. Contestó un poco confusa. Era raro para ella ver a la sensible pegaso tan efusiva y alarmada _**–Gracias Fluttershy.**_

Luego sin previo aviso Fluttershy acerca a Scoot a su pecho dándole un abrazo. _**–Gracias a Celestia que no te pasó nada.**_ Por su parte Scootaloo empezaba a sonrojarse y a incomodarse, pero unos segundos después, el abrazo comenzó a sentirse cálido y extrañamente… familiar, y no entendía el por qué.

_**-¿Scoot estas bien?**_ Llegó corriendo Applebloom seguida de cerca por Sweetie Belle.

Ambas pegasos se separaron rápidamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pequeña fue la que habló. _**– Ssi, si, todo esta bien chicas, no me pasó nada malo, gracias a Fluttershy.**_

La heroína alada le sonrió mientras Spike y las otras ponis también se acercaban para ver si alguien se había lastimado pues habían visto todo desde lejos.

_**-Vaya Fluttershy, no creí que volaras tan rápido.**_ Decía admirado el dragón. _**-¿Haz estado practicando con Rainbow?**_

_**-Un poco, tal vez.**_ Le dijo regresando a su actitud tímida habitual con sus mejillas rojas por la pena.

_**-Si ya están bien creo que podemos continuar, debemos llegar antes de que anochezca.**_ Apuntó la pony vaquera.

Casi se ponía el sol cuando llegaron al punto para acampar. Rainbow y Twilight pusieron las tiendas y sacos para dormir, lograron convencer a Rarity de no traer su tienda lujosa de dos pisos, pero aun así, la que si había llevado era bastante grande. Las niñas recolectaban leña junto con Spike quien prendió la fogata en un instante con su aliento. Applejack y Fluttershy ya estaban preparando la cena mientras que Pinkie Pie… esperen ¿Dónde esta Pinkie Pie?

_**-Justo aquí, señor narrador.**_

¿Qué haces aquí, deberías de estar con los demás?

_**-Oh, solo vine para preparar la fase 4 del plan: **__**"Reuniranuestraamigaconsuhijaparadespuéscelebrarloconunafiesta". **__**O por lo menos así lo llamo yo, porque Dashie y Flutter no quisieron.**_

¿Qué es exactamente la fase 4?

_**-¿Por qué pregunta algo que usted ya sabe?**_

¿Y como sabes que yo lo sé?

_**-Porque tu eres el que escribió la historia bobito.**_

…Ok, procede entonces.

_**-Vaya que es usted muy serio. Pero bueno ¿en que estaba? O claro, la fase 4. Muy bien lectores para esta parte necesitamos que vayan, busquen, y tengan listo el video de youtube: **__**Celtic Woman - Goodnight My Angel o bien usen el URL: **_ watch?v=9TgRZ2Y7iwk_****__** -Ponganle play cuando vean la oración subrayada **__**"Fase 4 ahora"**__** ¿Entendieron?**_

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Gracias Pinkie.

_**-No hay de que. **_(Sonrisa y sonido de squeak)

Ahora deberías regresar a la historia ¿no crees? Las otros podrían empezar a preocuparse.

_**-Oki doki lucky señor narrador serio-bobito.**_

Estaban 8 ponis y un dragón cenando alegremente frente a una fogata cuando la novena pony apareció junto a Rainbow Dash.

_**-Ahh! Pinkie. ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**-Preparando la fase 4 del plan. La lara la laa la la.**_ Tarareba mientras se acercaba al fuego para comer malvaviscos.

_**-Muy bien, creó que ya va siendo hora de los cuentos de miedo para antes de dormir ¿no?**_ Sugirió Applejack.

_**-Yo podría contar la historia del caballo sin cabeza.**_ Se emocionó Twilight.

_**-NOOO.**_ Gritó Scootaloo espantando a todos, se tapo la boca rápidamente y luego disimuló. _**–Quiero decir, ya oímos esa historia la última vez que acampamos ¿por qué no escuchamos otra?**_

_**-Pero no tiene que ser necesariamente de terror ¿verdad que no?**_ Suplicaba Sweetie Belle.

Pinkie y Rainbow se miraron una a la otra confabuladamente y murmuraron entre ellas.

_**-¿Fase 3?**_

_**-Fase 3**_

_**-Ya se**_. Dijo de pronto la peliarcoiris en voz alta. _**–Fluttershy sabe una historia muy buena que no es de miedo.**_

_**-Si es cierto, es cierto.**_ Secundó la rosada_**. –Esa en la que ohhh y luego ahhh y después buaaaa. Cuéntala Fluttershy, cuéntala.**_

_**-Bueno, tal vez podría si los demás están de acuerdo.**_ Dijo entendiendo las intenciones de sus amigas.

Todos dieron su consentimiento y también animaron a la narradora para que se sintiera más cómoda.

_**-Muy bien, de acuerdo.**_ Tomo un poco de aire, suspiró y comenzó a contar…

_Esta es una historia verdadera que sucedió en Cloudsdale hace muchos años. Había dos pegasos que se conocían desde que eran unos potrillos, una yegua y un corcel. Llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos que asistían juntos a la escuela y con el tiempo su amistad creció hasta que convertirse en algo más._

_El día que se graduaron de la preparatoria, el corcel le pidió a la yegua que fuera su pony especial, y ella no dudo en aceptar. Pasaron juntos el resto del día y también toda la noche _(Se ruboriza un poco al decir esto).

_Unos días después, al corcel recibió noticias de Canterlot. Su solicitud para el Campamento de Pruebas de la Academia Militar había sido aceptada. Este era el primer paso para cumplir su sueño de pertenecer a la Guardia Diurna, y ser un soldado al servicio de la Princesa Celestia. _

_Obviamente su novia estaba feliz por esto, aunque significaba que su amado tendría que ausentarse durante 8 semanas. Aun así se consoló cuando él le prometió escribirle todos los días. Al partir, la yegua no tuvo el valor para decirle al corcel que en cuestión de meses, se convertirían en padres. Prefirió esperar a su regreso para darle la noticia._

_Durante las primeras semanas, la pegaso recibió diariamente y sin falta una carta del potro. Hasta el fatídico día en que una de ellas trajo malas noticias. Esta última carta no fue escrita por su corcel sino por alguien más… _

"…_**desaparecido en acción…"**_

_Esa frase hundió el mundo de la yegua, pero aun así, mantenía esperanzas pues la carta decía "desaparecido" y no otra cosa. Lamentablemente el tiempo no ayudó a mantener esa esperanza. Pasaron días, semanas, incluso meses sin noticias. Ella conocía bien al corcel como un pony devoto y responsable, y si no había regresado o por lo menos intentado comunicarse, sólo podía significar una cosa. _(Hizo una pausa que duró varios segundos).

_Finalmente la pegaso decidió aceptar lo sucedido, no fue fácil pero con el apoyo de su mejor amiga pudo mantenerse firme. Y tenía otra razón para hacerlo, una criatura que nacería en poco tiempo y a la cual se dispuso a cuidar por su cuenta. Pero una vez más el destino tenía otros planes._

_El día que nació su bebe fue el mas feliz que la yegua había tenido en mucho tiempo. Era una niña, la más hermosa pegaso que hubiera visto jamás, al ver ese pequeño bulto de amor juró que la querría y protegería por siempre. _

_Pero había un problema, los doctores le dijeron que sus alas no se habían desarrollado por completo. Medicamente hablando no era algo completamente malo, sólo significaba que la pequeña aprendería a volar hasta una edad avanzada, pero para una residente de Cloudsdale aquello era casi una sentencia de muerte. Las probabilidades de que se lastimara gravemente eran altísimas sino aprendía a volar rápidamente, eso sin contar el riesgo de caerse de las nubes de la ciudad y estrellarse en la tierra. Por eso la niña requeriría de cuidados especiales durante casi toda su niñez si se quedaba en la ciudad flotante. La otra opción era llevársela a vivir a alguna ciudad o pueblo terrestre. _

_La yegua aun era demasiado joven, no tenía un empleo estable como para mantener dichos cuidados y menos para mudarse. Así que con gran pesar en su corazón, la pegaso tomó la decisión más difícil y dura de su existencia. Para asegurar la vida de su pequeña, ella… ella… debía darla en adopción en un orfanato. _(Al terminar esta frase se mordía sus propios labios intentando aguantar las lágrimas).

_No hubo un día en que la pegaso no lamentara esta acción, lloraba todas las noches sin consuelo. También cada día pedía al cielo por la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hija y estar con ella. _

_Al pasar los años cuando finalmente pudo independizarse por completo, la yegua se mudo al mismo pueblo donde dejó a su niña con la pequeña esperanza de que no hubiera sido adoptada todavía. Pero cuando la encontró ya era tarde, su hija ya tenía una familia. Su único consuelo era la potrilla se había convertido en una pony alegre, valiente y audaz, que encaraba el mundo de manera positiva y aun más importante, tenía amigas que la querían._ (Volteó a ver de reojo a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle). _Lo único que podía hacer era observarla y velar por ella desde lejos._

_Pero se equivocó, la pegaso se equivocó. Después de algún tiempo se enteró que la pequeña seguía viviendo en el mismo orfanato donde la dejó hace 10 años, y que aun no tenía una familia. _(Para este momento, todas las ponis y el dragón se veían unos a otros con confusión ya que empezaban a armar las piezas del rompecabezas. En cuanto a Scootaloo, ésta tenía una cara inexpresiva pintada en su rostro, solamente sus ojos miraban fijamente, y sin parpadear, a la narradora quien continuó con su historia).

_La pegaso se sintió como una tonta, todo ese tiempo desde que la conoció y que pudo ser una verdadera madre… desperdiciado. Pero una vez más, con el apoyo algunas de sus amigas más cercanas _(Rainbow y Pinkie se sonrieron entre sí)_, su esperanza creció y decidió armarse de valor para confesar la verdad para así tener la oportunidad de recobrar a su niña. _(Mientras decía esto se puso en pie, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Scootaloo y empezó a llorar frente a ella).

_Hoy, esta misma pegaso esta frente a su hija rogando por su perdón… pidiéndole que comprenda el porque hizo lo que hizo… y suplicando que la acepte… porque la niña debe saber que su madre la ama más que nada en este mundo, y que siempre será así, pase lo que pase. _

_Y el final de la historia depende sólo de esta niña, y de nadie más._

Al terminar, todos con ojos húmedos apunto de llorar, estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Scootaloo, quien mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo durante lo que parecieron horas. Dentro de su mente infantil aun estaba tratando de procesar las palabras que la pony, parada en frente, le había dicho. También pensó en el abrazo que recibió de ella unas horas antes. Finalmente pudo articular una frase.

_**-Eres mi mamá. **_

Aun sollozando, Fluttershy sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_**-Fluttershy es mi mamá.**_ Se dijo así misma la potrilla quien por fin parecía mostrar signos de alguna emoción cuando su boca empezó a temblar.

En cuestión de segundos, Scootaloo poco a poco rompió a llorar, y después sorpresivamente salto al pecho de Fluttershy, quien no dudo abrazarla y acariciar su melena.

_**-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.**_ Repetía lloriqueando una y otra vez la pony de cabellos rosados.

El propio llanto de Scootaloo no le permitió contestarle con palabras pero por sus gestos y abrazos era casi obvio lo que quería decirle. Fluttershy, intentando calmarse, recordó entonces la canción de cuna que solía cantarle su propia madre y que no sólo la usaba para acostarla, sino también para consolarla cuando lloraba. _**(**__**Fase 4 ahora)**_ Miró cálidamente a su pequeña y comenzó a cantar:

_**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes.**_

(Buenas noches ángel mío, es hora de cerrar tus ojos)  
><em><strong><br>And save these questions for another day.**_

(Y guarda tus preguntas para otro día)  
><em><strong><br>I think I know what you've been asking me.**_

(Creo saber lo que quieres preguntar)  
><em><strong><br>I think you know what I've been trying to say.**_

(Creo que sabes lo que trato de decir)  
><em><strong><br>I promise I would never leave you.**_

(Prometo que nunca te dejaré)  
><em><strong><br>And you should always know,**_

(Y siempre haz de saber)

_**I never will be far away.**_

(que nunca me alejaré)  
><em><strong><br>Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.**_

(Buenas noches angel mío, es hora de dormir)  
><em><strong><br>And still so many things I want to say.**_

(y aún hay tantas cosas que quiero decir)  
><em><strong><br>Remember all the songs you sang for me.**_

(Recuerda todas esas canciones que me cantabas)  
><em><strong><br>When we went sailing on a emerald bay.**_

(cuando navegábamos en la bahía esmeralda)  
><em><strong><br>And like a boat out on the ocean.**_

(Y al igual que un bote en el océano)  
><em><strong><br>I'm rocking you to sleep.**_

(voy mecerte para que duermas)  
><em><strong><br>The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart.**_

(El agua es oscura y profunda dentro del corazón de esta madre)  
><em><strong><br>You'll always be a part of me.**_

(Siempre serás parte de mi)

_**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.**_

(Buenas noches ángel mío, es tiempo de soñar)  
><em><strong><br>And dream how wonder your life will be.**_

(y sueña con lo maravillosa que tu vida será)  
><em><strong><br>Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.**_

(Algún dia si un niñ llora y le cantaras esta canción de cuna)  
><em><strong><br>Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.**_

(en tu corazón siempre serás parte de mi)

La canción pareció dar resultado. La pequeña pegaso naranja dejó de llorar y pudo expresarse de manera clara. _**–Te perdono Fluttershy. Y quiero que sepas que… yo también te amo… mami.**_

Fluttershy ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en los últimos 2 días, pero esta vez ya no eran de dolor, angustia o arrepentimiento. No, esta vez su llanto era de la más pura, profunda y sincera sensación de felicidad. Pronto esta alegría se contagió a todos los presentes, que ahora felicitaban a la recién reunida familia conformada por una madre y su hija.

_**fin**_

_**-¡FASE 5!**_ Gritó Pinkie mientras sacaba su cañón de fiestas y cubría a todos con confeti, incluyéndome a mí, curiosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Pequeño anuncio informativo.

Hace tiempo algunos me pidieron epílogo para esta historia y les respondí a cada uno que no planeaba hacerla… porque le iba a dar continuidad en otros de mis fics. Hoy que veo quizá es un poco requerido decir en cuales, para aquellos que no se quieran quedar con la duda.

Son tres de mis historias:

· **"****El Pony de la Sombras"**, donde lo abordo muy superficialmente y al margen de la trama principal en los capítulos 5, 6 y 11;

· Más específicamente en los siguientes capítulos de **"****El Ataque de las 4 Bestias"**:

Capítulos 2, 3 y 5: Donde aparece el abuelo de Scootaloo, padre de Fluttershy, como protagonista.

Capítulos 14 y 15: Donde nos enteramos del "otro lado" del relato que contó Fluttershy en la fogata.

Capítulo 16: Un reencuentro con una escena hilarante que involucra a Gilda.

Y Capítulo 22: Que a yo podría considerar como el verdadero desenlace de la historia de este fic :3

· Finalmente **"****La Cruzada de los Dragones**" (aún en desarrollo), en donde los capítulos 2 y 3, muestran un poco de la perspectiva de Rainbow Dash sobre el embarazo de Fluttershy.


End file.
